yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/59
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 59-وَمَا مَنَعَنَا أَن نُّرْسِلَ بِالآيَاتِ إِلاَّ أَن كَذَّبَ بِهَا الأَوَّلُونَ وَآتَيْنَا ثَمُودَ النَّاقَةَ مُبْصِرَةً فَظَلَمُواْ بِهَا وَمَا نُرْسِلُ بِالآيَاتِ إِلاَّ تَخْوِيفًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 59-Ve mâ meneanâ en nursile bil âyâti illâ en kezzebe bihel evvelûn(evvelûne), ve âteynâ semûden nâkate mubsıraten fe zalemû bihâ, ve mâ nursilu bil âyâti illâ tahvîfâ(tahvîfen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve mâ menea-nâ : ve bizi engellemedi, bize mani olmadı * 2. en nursile : bizim göndermemiz * 3. bi el âyâti : âyetleri, delilleri, mucizeleri * 4. illâ : ancak, yalnız * 5. en kezzebe : yalanlamak * 6. bi-hâ : onu * 7. el evvelûne : öncekiler, evvelkiler * 8. ve âteynâ : ve biz verdik * 9. semûden : Semud kavmine * 10. en nâkate : dişi deve * 11. mubsıraten : görünür olarak, görünen * 12. fe zalemû : sonra zulmettiler * 13. bi-hâ : ona * 14. ve mâ nursilu : ve biz göndermedik * 15. bi el âyâti : âyetleri, delilleri, mucizeleri * 16. illâ : ancak, den başka * 17. tahvîfen : korkutucu olarak Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 59-Bizi, mûcizeler göndermekten meneden şey, ancak evvelki ümmetlerin, onları yalanlamalarıdır ve Semûd'a apaçık bir mûcize olarak dişi deveyi verdik de zulmettiler ona ve biz âyetleri, ancak korkutmak için göndeririz. Ali Bulaç Meali * 59-Bizi ayet (mucize)ler göndermekten, öncekilerin onu yalanlamasından başka bir şey alıkoymadı. Semud'a dişi deveyi görünür (bir mucize) olarak gönderdik, fakat onlar bununla (onu boğazlamakla) zulmetmiş oldular. Oysa biz ayetleri ancak korkutmak için göndeririz. Ahmet Varol Meali * 59-Bizi mucizeler göndermekten alıkoyan, öncekilerin onları yalanlamış olmasından başka bir şey değildir. Semud'a apaçık (bir mucize) olarak dişi deveyi verdik de ona zulmettiler. Oysa biz mucizeleri ancak korkutmak için göndeririz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 59-Bizi mucize göndermekten alıkoyan, ancak, öncekilerin onları yalanlamış olmalarıdır. Semud milletine gözle görülebilen bir mucize, bir dişi deve vermiştik de ona zulmetmişlerdi. Oysa Biz mucizeleri yalnız korkutmak için göndeririz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 59-Bizi, (Kureyş’in istediği) mucizeleri göndermekten, ancak, öncekilerin onları yalanlamış olması alıkoydu. (Nitekim) Semûd kavmine o dişi deveyi açık bir mucize olarak verdik de onlar bu yüzden zalim oldular. Oysa biz mucizeleri sırf korkutmak için göndeririz. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 59-Bizi, âyetler (mucizeler) göndermekten alıkoyan tek şey, öncekilerin bu âyetleri yalanlamış olmasıdır. Nitekim Semûd kavmine, açık bir mucize olmak üzere bir dişi deve vermiştik. Onlar ise, (bu deveyi boğazladılar ve) bu yüzden zalim oldular. Oysa biz âyetleri ancak korkutmak için göndeririz. Edip Yüksel Meali * 59-Bizi ayetler (mucizeler) göndermekten alıkoyan şey, öncekilerin onları yalanlamış olmasıdır. Örneğin, Semud'a açık bir (mucize) olarak deveyi vermiştik. Fakat ona haksızlık ettiler. Biz mucizeleri yalnızca uyarı amacıyla göndeririz Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 59-Bizi mucizelerle peygamber göndermekten alıkoyan şey, ancak önceki milletlerin onları yalanlamış olmalarıdır. Semud'a gözleri göre göre mucize olmak üzere o dişi deveyi verdik de onunla kendilerine zulmettiler; oysa Biz o mucizeleri, ancak korkutmak için göndeririz. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 59-O istenilen âyetler (mu'cizeler) le risalet vermekten bizi men'eden de yoktur, ancak onları evvelki ümmetler tekzib ettiler, Semude gözleri göre göre o nakayı verdik de onunla kendilerine zulmettiler, halbuki biz o âyetleri ancak korkutmak için göndeririz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 59-Ve Bizi âyetler ile peygamber göndermekten bir şey men etmiş değildir. Ancak onları eski kavimler tekzîp etmişlerdir. Ve Semûd'a gözleri göre göre o dişi deveyi verdik, onlar ise onunla zulmettiler ve Biz âyetleri göndermeyiz, ancak korkutmak için göndeririz. Muhammed Esed * 59-Bizi (öncekiler gibi, bu mesajı da) mucizevi belirtilerle birlikte göndermekten alıkoyan tek sebep, önceki toplumların onları hep yalanlamış olmalarıdır; nitekim, Semud kavmine uyarıcı, aydınlatıcı bir belirti olarak o dişi deveyi verdik, ama onlar bunu kale almadılar. Oysa biz bu kabil belirtileri yalnızca korkutup uyarmak amacıyla göndermişizdir. Suat Yıldırım * 59-Kâfirlerin keyfî olarak istedikleri mûcizeleri göndermeyişimizin tek sebebi, daha önceki kâfirlerin bu gibi mûcizeleri yalanlamış olmalarıdır. Nitekim Semud halkına açık bir mûcize olarak o dişi deveyi verdik de onu öldürdüler ve bu yüzden kendilerine zulmettiler. Biz o âyetleri sadece korkutmak için göndeririz. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 59-Bizi âyetler (mu'cizeler) göndermekten alıkoyan şey, evvelkilerin, (onları) yalanlamış olmasıdır. Semûd(kavmin)e açık bir mu'cize olarak dişi deveyi verdik, o zulmetmelerine sebeb oldu (deveyi boğazlayarak kedilerine yazık etmiş oldular). Biz mu'cizeleri, yalnız korkutmak için göndeririz. Şaban Piriş Meali * 59-Bizi mucize göndermekten alıkoyan, ancak öncekilerin onları yalanlamış olmalarıdır. Semud kavmine mucize olarak gözleri önündeki Deve’yi vermiştik. Ama ona zulmettiler. Oysa biz mucizeyi sadece korkutmak için göndeririz. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 59-Onların istedikleri mucizeleri göndermeyişimizin sebebi, daha öncekilerin de bunları yalanlamış olmalarıdır. Nitekim Semud kavmine hakikati apaçık gösteren bir mucize olarak deveyi vermiştik de onlar bu yüzden zulmetmişlerdi. Halbuki Biz mucizeleri ancak korkutmak için göndeririz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 59-Bizi, mucizeler göstermekten alıkoyan, daha öncekilerin onları yalanlamış olmasından başka bir şey değildir. Semûd kavmine o dişi deveyi açık bir mucize olarak verdik de onunla kendilerine zulmettiler. Biz, mucizeleri yalnız korkutup sindirmek için göndeririz. Yusuf Ali (English) * 59- And We refrain from sending the signs, only because the men of former generations treated them as false:(2245) We sent the She-camel(2246) to the Thamud to open their eyes, but they treated her wrongfully: We only send the Signs by way of terror (and M. Pickthall (English) * 59- Naught hindereth Us from sending portents save that the folk of old denied them. And We gave Thamud the she-camel - a clear portent - but they did wrong in respect of her. We send not portents save to warn. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 59- Bizi, âyetler (mucizeler) ve peygamber göndermekten alıkoyan şey, ancak öncekilerin onları yalanlamış olmalarıdır. Semûd'a, açık bir mucize olarak o dişi deveyi vermiştik de ona zulmetmişlerdi (deveyi boğazlayarak kendilerine yazık etmişlerdi). Oysa biz, o mucizeleri ancak korkutmak için göndeririz. O âyetlerle (mucizelerle) peygamber göndermekten bizi hiçbir şey alıkoymuş değil, ancak onları öncekiler yalanlamış oldular. Ve bundan dolayı tamamen imha ve yok edildiler. Âyetler, yani Allah'ın kudretine delalet eden alâmetler üç kısma ayrılır. Bir kısmı herşeyi kapsar. "Her şeyde onun (Allah'ın) bir âyeti vardır ki, bir olduğuna delalet eden." Âlimlerin düşüncesi bu âyettedir. Bir kısmı gök gürültüsü, güneş tutulması gibi alışılagelmiş âyetlerdir. Cahillerin düşüncesi de bundadır. Bir kısmı olağanüstüdür. Ki peygamberlerin mucizeleri, velilerin kerametleri bu çeşittendir. Mucizeler arasında inadına istek ve ısrar edilen bir kısım vardır ki, bunlara "âyât-ı mukteraha" denilir. Bunlar, gösterildiği zaman (Peygambere) inanmayanlar, Semûd kavmi gibi köklerini kesecek bir azab ile derhal yok edilmişlerdir. Buradaki belirli bir şeye delalet eden belirleme edatı "lâm-ı ahd" ile, işte bu cinsten "âyât-ı mukteraha"ya işarettir ki, Kureyş müşriklerinin inadına olarak istedikleri âyetler (mucizeler) demektir. Nitekim biraz sonra "Dediler ki: Biz sana asla inanmayız tâ ki bizim için şu yerden bir pınar akıtırsın." (İsrâ, 17/91) diye açıkça ifade edilecektir. Halbuki biz bu âyetleri ancak korkutmak için gönderiyoruz. Yani ey Muhammed! Sana gönderdiğimiz âyetleri azab ve yok etmek için değil, ahiret azabından korkutmak için gönderiyoruz. Bundan dolayı onların inat ederek istedikleri mucizelerin gönderilmemesi Allah'ın kudretine karşı bir engel bulunduğundan dolayı değil, Hz. Muhammed'in ümmeti hakkında Semûd kavmi gibi hepsinin kökünü kesecek bir azab Allah'ın maksadı olmadığından dolayıdır. Bu âyetin iniş sebebinde İbnü Abbas'tan yapılan rivayete göre, Mekke halkı Safa tepesinin altın yapılmasını ve Mekke etrafındaki dağların ortadan kaldırılıp ekilebilir bir arazi haline getirilmesini istemişlerdi. Resulullah (s.a.v) bunu yüce Allah'tan dileyince buyuruldu ki: "İstersen yaparım. Fakat şu şartla: Eğer dinden çıkarlarsa önceki kavimler gibi onları da yok ederim." Bunun üzerine: Ya Rabbi! bunu yapmanı istemem. Sabır dilerim." dedi. Ve bunun üzerine bu âyet indirildi. Bu rivayeti, Ahmed b. Hanbel, Nesaî, Hakim, Taberânî ve diğer muhaddisler rivayet etmişlerdir. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *57- Onların taptıkları da, -hangisi daha yakındır diye- Rablerine (yaklaşmak için) bir vesile arıyorlar. O'nun rahmetini umuyorlar ve azabından korkuyorlar. Şüphesiz senin Rabbinin azabı korkunçtur.(65) 58- Hiç bir ülke (veya şehir) olmasın ki, kıyamet gününden önce biz onu (ya) bir yıkıma uğratacağız veya onu şiddetli bir azabla azablandıracağız;(66) bu (muhakkak) o kitapta yazılıdır. 59- Bizi ayet (mucize) ler(67) göndermekten, öncekilerin onu yalanlamasından başka bir şey alıkoymadı. Semud'a dişi deveyi görünür (bir mucize) olarak gönderdik, fakat onlar bununla (onu boğazlamakla) zulmetmiş oldular.(68) Oysa biz ayetleri ancak korkutmak için göndeririz.(69) 60- Ey Muhammed bir zaman sana: "Şüphesiz Rabbin insanları çepeçevre kuşatmıştır." demiştik. (70) Sana gösterdiğimiz rüyayı (71) ve Kur'an'da lanetlenen ağacı (72) ancak insanlara bir fitne (sınama aracı) yaptık. (73) Biz onları arka arkaya korkutuyoruz, fakat (bu) onlarda büyük bir azgınlıktan başka bir şeyi artırmaya yaramıyor. AÇIKLAMA 65. Metindeki kelimeler, burada adı geçen ilâh ve yardımcıların taştan yapılmış putlar değil, ya melekler ya da ölmüş azizler olduklarını göstermektedir. Bu ayette, insanların yardım dilediği hiç bir melek, aziz veya peygamberin hiç kimsenin yalvarmasına cevap verecek güçte olmadığı açıkça belirtilmektedir. Onlar kendileri Allah'tan merhamet umar, azabından korkar ve O'na yakınlaşmak için vesile ararlar. 66. Bu ayet, kafirlerin kendi memleketlerinin tehlike veya azaptan uzak olduğu konusundaki zanlarını ortadan kaldırmak amacındadır. Ayet her memleketin zaman eseri veya Allah'ın azabı ile helâk edileceğini bildirmektedir. 67. Burada "ayetler", peygamberliğin delilleri olarak sunulan görülebilir mucizelerdir. Kureyşli müşrikler tekrar tekrar böyle mucizeler istiyorlardı. 68. Burada kafirler şöyle uyarılmaktadırlar: "Size doğru yolu göstermek için mucizeler göndermemesi Allah'ın rahmetindendir. Oysa siz böyle mucizelerin gönderilemeyeceğini sanıyorsunuz. Bilmelisiniz ki, size bir mucize gönderilmiyor, çünkü onun reddedilmesi kaçınılmaz olarak azaba neden olur ve o topluluk helâk edilir. Apaçık mucizeleri reddeden Semud gibi kavimlerin tamamen helâk edildiğini tarihten öğrenebilirsiniz." 69. Yani, "Mucizeler iş olsun diye gösterilmez. Bunlar insanları Peygamber'in Allah'tan yardım gördüğü ve isyanları sonucunda karşılaşacakları azabın farkına varmaları konusunda uyarmak için gösterilir." 70. Yani, "Peygamberliğin daha başlangıcında, Kureyşli müşrikler senin davetine karşı çıkmaya başladıklarından sana; şüphesiz biz onları çepeçevre kuşatmışızdır demiştik. Onlar senin davetini engellemek için ellerinden geleni yapabilirler, fakat bunda başarısızlığa uğrayacaklar ve senin davetin tüm düşmanlıklara karşı zafere ulaşacaktır. Bu davetin bir mucize şeklinde gerçekleştiğini görmüyorlar mı? Onların tüm engellemeleri etkisiz kalmış ve sana ufacık bir zarar vermeyi bile başaramamışlardır. İşte bu Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) davetinin her şeye gücü yeten Allah tarafından desteklendiğinin apaçık bir delilidir." Allah'ın kafirleri çepeçevre kuşattığına ve Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) davetinde yardımcı olduğuna değinen ayetler Mekke döneminin ilk zamanlarında nazil olan bir çok surede yer almaktadır. Mesela, Allah Büruc Suresi 17-20. ayetlerde şöyle buyurmaktadır: "Orduların haberi sana geldi mi? Firavun ve Semud ordularının? Hayır, küfretmekte olanlar bir yalanlama içindedirler. Allah ise onları, arkalarından çepeçevre kuşatmıştır." 71. Burada Mi'rac (Göğe yükseliş) kastedilmektedir; çünkü burada "rüya" "düş görmek" anlamında değil bir şeyi fiziksel olarak çıplak gözle görmek anlamındadır. Eğer bu sadece bir "rüya" olsaydı ve Hz. Peygamber (s.a) kafirlere sadece bir rüya anlatmış olsaydı, bunun onlar için bir deneme aracı olmasının bir anlamı olmazdı. İnsanlar bir gün garip rüyalar görürler ve bunu diğer insanlara anlatırlar. Fakat bu rüyalar, hiç bir zaman rüya görenin yalan söylediği veya deli olduğu konusunda itham aracı olmazlar. 72. Duhan Suresi 43-44. ayetlerde anılan lanetli "Zakkum" ağacı cehennemin dibinde yetişir ve cehennemlikler ondan yemek zorunda kalacaklardır. Bu ağaca lanetli denmesinin sebebi cehennemliklerin onu Allah'tan bir rahmet olarak değil lanetlenmelerinin bir sembolu olarak yemeleridir. Lanetlenen insanlar bundan yiyecek ve daha çok acı çekeceklerdir, çünkü bu ağaçtan yenen kısım onların karnında kaynar suyun kaynaması gibi kaynayacaktır. 73. Yani, "Onların Gerçeğin bilgisini senin gibi doğru ve soylu bir insandan, ilk ağızdan öğrenmeleri ve ondan ders alıp doğru yolu bulmaları için sana Mi'rac'ta böyle mucizeler gösterdik. Fakat onlar seninle alay etmeye başladılar, oysa biz onları, senin aracılığınla kötü amellerin sonucu Zakkum'dan yemek zorunda kalacakları konusunda yine uyarmıştık. Bunun tersine onlar seninle alay etmeye başladılar ve şöyle dediler: "Şu adamın mantığına bir bakın: Bir taraftan cehennemde korkunç bir ateş yandığından bahsediyor, diğer taraftan orada ağaçlar yetiştiğini söylüyor." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *59. Bizi gibi, bu mesajı da mucizevî belirtilerle birlikte göndermekten alıkoyan tek sebep, önceki toplumların onları hep yalanlamış olmalarıdır; (71) nitekim, Semûd kavmine uyarıcı-aydınlatıcı bir belirti olarak o dişi deveyi verdik, ama onlar bunu kâle almadılar. (72)Oysa biz bu kabil belirtileri yalnızca korkutup uyarmak amacıyla göndermişizdir. 71 - Bu son derece vecîz ve dolayısıyla ilk bakışta biraz kapalı gibi görünen cümle, bir bütün olarak Kur'an'ın anlam ve amacı konusunda temel bir açıklama ortaya koymaktadır. Kur'an'ın pek çok yerinde Peygamber Muhammed (s)'in, Allah'ın elçilerinin sonuncusu ve en büyüğü olmakla birlikte, önceki bazı peygamberlerin sözlü mesajlarını desteklemek ya da pekiştirmek için gösterildiği söylenen türden mucizeler gösterme gücüyle donatılmadığı ısrarla belirtilmiştir. Denebilir ki, o'nun tek mucizesi: açıklığıyla, ahlakî kapsam ve mahiyetiyle kusursuz; insanlık tarihinin her çağına, her gelişim safhasına uyan; insanların hem duygularına hem akıllarına hitab eden; hangi ırktan, hangi toplumsal katmandan gelirse gelsin her insana açık olan ve hem lafzıyla, hem de muhtevasıyla Kıyamet Günü'ne kadar değişmeden kalacak olan Kur'an'ın kendisiydi ve bugün de böyle olmakta devam etmektedir. Önceki peygamberler değişmez biçimde hep kendi toplumlarına, kendi kavimlerine ve yalnız kendi çağlarına tebliğ etmekle görevlendirildikleri için onların tebligatı ister istemez kendi toplumlarının ve kendi çağlarının toplumsal ve düşünsel şartlarıyla sınırlıydı; ve hitab ettikleri insanlar da henüz bağımsız düşünme evresine varmamış olduklarından, bu peygamberler, üstlendikleri görevin iç gerçeğini, sarsıcı mahiyetini kavrayabilmeleri yönünde insanların dikkatlerini uyandırmak için sembolik nitelikte birtakım alametlere, birtakım mucizelere ihtiyaç duymuşlardır (bkz. 6. sure, 94. not). Ama Kur'an, insanlığın (özellikle, Yahudilik, Hristiyanlık gibi çıkışları itibariyle vahye dayanan dinsel gelişmelerin etkili olduğu bölgelerde yaşayan toplumların) belli bir düşünce ve inanç sistemini (ideology), artık yukarıdaki ayetin işaret ettiği tarzda geçmişte vuku bulan ve çoğu zaman sadece yeni ve ciddî kavrayış, anlayış bozukluklarına yol açan birtakım mucizevî alamet ya da işaretlerin zuhuruna ihtiyaç duymadan kavrayabileceği bir çağda vahyedilmiştir. 72 - Bkz. 7:73'ün ikinci paragrafı ve ilgili 57. not. Kur'an'da, sözkonusu dişi devenin mucizevî bir mahiyet taşıdığına dair herhangi bir işaret yoksa da, bu ifade onun Semûd kavmi için bir deneme, bir sınama nesnesi ve bu anlamda "uyarıcı-aydınlatıcı bir belirti" (mubsıra) olduğunu işaret etmektedir (karş. 54:27). Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *59.Ve bizi âyetler ile Peygamber göndermekten bir şey alıkoymuş değildir. Ancak onları eski kavimler yalanlamışlardır. Ve Semud'a gözleri göre göre o dişi deveyi verdik, onlar ise onunla zulmettiler ve biz âyetleri göndermeyiz, ancak korkutmak için göndeririz. 59. Bu mübarek âyetler, Resûl-i Ekrem'den mucizeler göstermesini isteyen müşriklerinde eski inkarcı kavimler gibi o gösterilecek mucizeleri inkâr edeceklerine işaret ediyor. Mucizelerin ne gibi faydalardan dolayı gösterildiğini, Resûl-i Ekrem'in kavuştuğu görüntü ile Kur'an'ı Kerim'de zikredilen nefrete uğramış ağacın nasıl bir imtihan için ifade buyurulmuş olduğunu, o müşriklerin ise bu gibi şeylerden yararlan-madıklarını beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Resulüm!. Bilinmektedir ki, bizim kudreti-miz sonsuzdur (ve bizi âyetler ile) istenilen mucizeler ile (Peygamber gön-dermekten birşey men etmiş değildir) benim yüce kudretim her türlü mucizeleri, hârikaları meydana getirmeğe fazlasiyle kâfidir, bunları yaratmama hiç bir şey engel olamaz. (Ancak onları) o meydana getirilen mucizeleri (eski kavimler) gördükleri halde (yalanlamışlardır.) Bunun '.'azası olarak da derhal mahv ve yok olmuşlardır. (Ve) Kısacası (Semud'a gözleri göre göre) açık, parlak bir mucize olarak (o dişi deveyi verdik) o hârikayı görünce Peygamberlerini tasdik etmeli değil mi idiler?, (onlar ise onunla) o deveyi öldürmeke, Peygamberlerini tasdik etmeli değil mi idiler?, (onlar ise onunla) o jeveyi öldürmekle, Peygamberlerini inkâr etmekle kendi nefislerine (zulm ettiler) lâyık oldukları azaplara derhal kavuştular. Şimdiki kâfirlerin istedikleri mucizeler de hemen gösterilse bunlar da o mucizeleri inkâr ederek derhal Allah'ın kahrına uğrarlar. (Ve biz âyetleri göndermeyiz, ancak korkutmak için göndeririz) ta ki korkup da hakkı düşünmeye, hallerini ıslaha çalışarak hidayete ersinler. Aksi takdirde köklerinin kazınması suretiyle hemen helak olur giderler. Şimdiki inkarcılara ise Allah'ın merhametinin bir eseri olarak bir mühlet verilmiş oluyor, düşünüp inançlarını düzeltebilmeleri için imkân bulunuyor, bu hikmetten dolayı istediği hârikalar birden meydana getirilmiyor. Ta ki, hemen inkâr edip de mahv ve yok olmasınlar. § Rivayete göre Arap müşrikleri, Resûl-i Ekrem'den birçok mucizeler istemişlerdi. Kimisi yerlerden suların, gözelerin çıkarılıp fışkırtılmasını istemişti. Kimisi de bir takım ölülerin diriltilmesini istemişti. Kimisi de rüzgârların kendilerinin emrine verilmesini veya safa dağının altın kesilmesini, veya dağların ova kesilip ziraate elverişli bir hale gelmesini teklif etmişti. İşte bu gibi mucizeler gösterildiği takdirde yine inkâra cür'et edince hepsinin birden helak olması lâzım gelirdi